


Loser Like Me (Zeroyalchaos)

by deanstrenchcoatangel



Series: Youtube One Shots [3]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, or so Anthony thinks, or so Anthony thinks (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanstrenchcoatangel/pseuds/deanstrenchcoatangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you’re growing up, you always imagine your high school years as something magical. You expect Friday nights full of partying and illegal booze that somebody’s older brother bought for them. That’s what Chilled always hoped for. Instead, Friday nights found 16 year old Chilled and his best friend Ze sitting on the floor of his bedroom, video games replacing parties and Mountain Dew replacing alcohol. It was never what he expected, but Chilled wouldn’t trade those nights for the world. Especially because, okay, maybe he was just a little bit in love with his best friend. Okay maybe he was a lotta bit in love with his best friend, but Ze didn’t need to know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loser Like Me (Zeroyalchaos)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first zeroyalchaos fic, so I hope that I did an okay job. It's not the best, but I think it came out okay...? I hope ye enjoy! :)

   When you’re growing up, you always imagine your high school years as something magical. You expect Friday nights full of partying and illegal booze that somebody’s older brother bought for them. That’s what Chilled always hoped for. Instead, Friday nights found 16 year old Chilled and his best friend Ze sitting on the floor of his bedroom, video games replacing parties and Mountain Dew replacing alcohol. 

   It was never what he expected, but Chilled wouldn’t trade those nights for the world. Especially because, okay, maybe he was just a little bit in love with his best friend. Okay maybe he was a  _ lotta  _ bit in love with his best friend, but Ze didn’t need to know that.

   “Hey… Chilled…” The Italian in question was pulled from his thoughts as the round ended, showing another victory for Anthony. 

   “Yeah?” Brown eyes looked over to meet green, a small confused smile on the older’s lips. 

   Ze let out a small breath, seeming unsure of himself. It looked as though he were mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say. “Well… You know Max?”

   Chilled tried (and failed) to stifle a scoff as he rolled his eyes so hard it hurt. “The quarterback you’ve had a hard-on for since last year?” With a shake of his head, he looked back towards the tv with a dark look in his eyes that he hoped Ze wouldn’t notice. “Yeah, I know him.”

   “He asked me out today.” The words spilled from his lips in a rush. Just like that, it felt as though Chilled had been stabbed through the heart, cliche as it might sound. Chilled had long since made peace with the idea that Ze wouldn’t ever return his feelings, but the fact that Ze’s dream guy had just asked him out… Well, talk about salt in the wound. 

   “Did you say yes?” Chilled asked in a small voice, still looking pointedly at the tv screen. 

   Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ze playing with the controller in his hands. “I think you know the answer to that.” He said with a small laugh. “I was just really surprised. I didn’t think he even knew I existed.”

   Chilled looked in his friend’s direction, biting his lip as he deliberated over whether or not he should say what he wanted to. After taking in a small breath, he decided to just do it. “Are you sure that he actually wants to… ya know… go out with you?” he asked with a pained look on his face.

   Ze visibly frowned, eyebrows furrowing. “What is  _ that _ supposed to mean?” 

   There was a pained sigh before, “Max is, well, a bit of a… man-whore. You know that. I know that. Everyone knows that. What if all he wants is sex?” Chilled tried to give Ze a comforting, or supporting or something, smile but it looked more like a grimace than anything. “What if it’s like… A joke?” He felt like the worst person in the world, but jocks are known to do stuff like that. Stereotyping isn’t the nicest thing to do, but Chilled just didn’t want his best friend to get hurt. 

   Deep down, Ze had to know Chilled had a point, but that didn’t mean he wanted to listen to it. “A joke?” He questioned. “Because that’s the  _ only _ way someone could actually want to go out with me, isn’t it?”

   “No!” Chilled sputtered quickly. “That’s not what I meant!”

   Ze shook his head angrily. “No, you know what? Whatever.” He rose quickly, dropping the controller as he went. “I’m out of here.”

   “No, Ze, wait!” Chilled stood too but it was too late. Ze had already fled the room, leaving Chilled with the strong urge to punch something. “Dammit…” He muttered, sinking onto his bed. “Good job, Chilled. You dumbass.”

-

   After their fight, there was a week period where Ze wouldn’t speak to Chilled. It was seven days of ignored calls and texts. It was seven days of Chilled realizing how in love he was with Ze, and how much he needed him. It was seven nights of Chilled hating Ze, and vowing to not answer any of the other’s calls either, even though he  _ still hadn’t heard from him _ . 

   Even at school, Ze managed to avoid Chilled. None of their shared classes has assigned seats, so he just moved. The worst part of it was that during lunch, Ze would sit with  _ Max _ . Almost like he was rubbing it in Chilled’s face. Moments like those fueled his hate at night, making him want to ignore Ze as well. 

   The week of Ze’s silence came and went. Before Chilled knew it, it was Friday night and for the first time in  _ years _ , Chilled had no best friend to play video games with. He made it until nearly 8pm before the loneliness really kicked in. He considered just going to bed early when he heard the doorbell ring. His mom called for him from her room. “Anthony! Can you get the door? I’m a bit preoccupied.” 

   He shrugged before calling back, “Sì Mamma !” 

   A “grazie!” was tossed in his direction as he made his way downstairs to answer the door. He swung it open before feeling his heart stop. “Ze?” The teen in question looked up at him with a red face, biting his lip as his eyes filled with tears. All anger and resentment dissipated with a single look at the younger’s face. “Come in…”

   Stepping aside, Chilled pushed the door open more so Ze could follow him inside. “I’m sorry… I just… I didn’t know where to go…” He muttered. 

   Chilled gently took his friend’s hand, leading him towards the steps to his room. “Shh… It’s okay.” Ze’s feet thudded up the stairs behind Chilled. Once they were inside his room, Chilled guided him to sit on the bed before joining him there. “Do you wanna talk about it?” As much as Chilled wanted to know who had caused his best friend to break down in this way, he knew that Ze might not want to discuss it.

    With a heavy sigh, Ze allowed his head to fall onto Chilled’s lap as he curled up beside him. Instinctively, Chilled ran his hands through Ze’s hair calmingly. “I was on my… date with Max.” Chilled bit the inside of his cheek hard, clenching his fist at the thoughts of Max hurting Ze. “We were at the movies and everything was going so well but then we were in his car and he kissed me and I didn’t really want to.” Words were flying out of Ze’s mouth at a rapid pace, each one practically tripping over the next. He shook his head, taking in a deep breath. “And when I wouldn’t, he kicked me out of his car, because  _ apparently _ I cost him a bet.”

   “What?” Chilled’s hand stilled, anger coursing through his veins. The next time he saw Max, he was going to beat the shit out of him, quarterback or not.

   Ze let out a humorless chuckle. “Apparently him and some of his douchebag football buddies made a bet. They bet he couldn’t get in my pants within a week. He bet that he could.” 

   “Ze… I’m so sorry.” 

   Without warning, Ze sat up quickly, slightly startling Chilled. “Just say it. Get it over with.”

   Brow furrowed, Chilled frowned. “Say what?” He shook his head in confusion. 

   “Just…” He sighed angrily as if Chilled should already know. “Just… You told me it was all some big joke and I didn’t believe you. Now you get to do your whole told you so thing.”

   Chilled shook his head again. “I’m not gonna say ‘I told you so’. I’m not a total dick, Ze.” 

   Ze huffed. “But you did ‘tell me so’. You told me and I didn’t believe you. And  _ of course _ you were right.” He looked down, and it pained Chilled to see the tears building in his eyes once more. “Of course he didn’t actually want to date me. Who would want to date a loser like Steven Viking?” 

   “A loser like Anthony Chaos, that’s who.” He said quietly, sadness in his voice.

   Green eyes snapped to brown. “What…?”

   After taking a deep breath, Chilled decided to just say screw it and further dig himself into that hole. “I want to date you, Ze. I have for a while, I-I guess.” This time it was Chilled who looked down, hands moving to pick at a loose thread on his blanket. 

   There was silence for a moment before there was a hand gently guiding his face to look up. Lips were pressed to his an instant later. 

   Chilled tensed at first, his mind whirring a mile a minute.  _ I’m kissing Ze!  _ His mind screamed. It was a moment before his lips seemed to catch up to the fact that  _ we’ve been waiting for this for years dammit Chilled do something. _ Heart beating faster than ever, he kissed back, his whole body melting into Ze’s touch. The kiss was gentle and chaste, and when they broke apart, Chilled was already yearning to lean in to connect them once more. “Wha-What was that for?” He asked after a moment, logic and thoughts returning to his mind once more. 

   “I want to date you too.” Ze said softly, hesitantly taking Chilled’s hand. 

   “What about Max? You… You seemed pretty into him before. I don’t want to be some rebound or-” He was cut off by Ze’s lips against his again. 

   “You’re not a rebound,” he assured him. “I thought it would make you jealous if you thought I liked someone else. I was hoping that you might try to beat him to asking me out.”

   “You went on a date with him!” Chilled insisted. 

   “Max is dating Adam, you idiot. He’s been dating him since last year.” Ze said, laughing. “If you took your head out of your ass for a minute, you would know that. He was just helping me because I tutored him.” Ze’s eyes softened as he took in Chilled’s confused face, still trying to figure out exactly how the night had taken such a turn. 

   He scrunched up his nose. “So… You  _ do _ like me?” 

   Ze smiled softly, cupping Chilled’s face. “I really like you.”

   Chilled finally smiled back, meeting their lips again. He was delighted to find it felt just as exhilarating the third time around. “I like you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... That wasn't so bad, was it? For my first zeroyalchaos fic? Who knows? If you liked it, please feel free to let me know what you thought. I love to hear critiques and things like that. I would really like to take requests, so if you have a specific ship you want, send me a message or leave a comment. I'm pretty familiar with most youtuber (gamer and non-gamer) but yeah. Just let me know. :)


End file.
